Michishirube
is the ending theme of the Violet Evergarden anime series. It is sung and performed by Minori Chihara, and it is the 25th single released by Minori Chihara. It was released on January 31st, 2018, under Lantis. Track Listing Normal Edition: # (by Minori Chihara) # (by Minori Chihara) #White ambitions (by Minori Chihara and TRUE) Anime Edition: #Michishirube #Akogare ha Ryuusei no Youni #Michishirube (off vocal) #Akogare ha Ryuusei no Youni (off vocal) Lyrics TV Version Romaji= Anata no koe ga michishirube Ichi wa no tori ga naite iru Namae no nai sora ni watashi o sagashite Yasashisa de amitsuzuketa Yurikago de asu e ikou Hare no hi mo ame no hi ni mo Anata o mamoru tame ni Kakegae no nai takaramono Namae no nai hana wa shizuka ni nemuru yo |-| Kanji= あなたの声が道しるべ 一羽の鳥が　鳴いている 名前のない空に　わたしを探して 優しさで編み続けた ゆりかごで明日へいこう 晴れの日も雨の日にも あなたを守るために かけがえのない宝物 名前のない花は　静かに眠るよ |-| English= Your voice is my guiding light A bird cries out Looking for me within a nameless sky I will head for tomorrow in this cradle woven from kindness Be it a day of rain or a day of sunshine I will be there to protect you A treasure more valuable than all A nameless flower lies in peace Full Version Romaji= Anata no koe ga michishirube Ichi wa no tori ga naite iru Namae no nai sora ni watashi o sagashite Yasashisa de amitsuzuketa Yurikago de asu e ikou Hare no hi mo ame no hi ni mo Anata o mamoru tame ni Kakegae no nai takaramono Namae no nai hana wa shizuka ni nemuru yo Iro naki kaze ga yonde iru Koinegau furusato natsukashii kaori Tooku osanai kioku wa Hidamari no youna nukumori Utakata no yume kara same Kodoku ga “hitori” to shitta Sazukerareta tsubasa o habatakasete Tobu koto o yamenai to yakusoku shiyou Hitori janai Negai wa hitotsu dake anata no shiawase Yasashisa de amitsuzuketa Yurikago de asu o ikou Hare no hi mo ame no hi ni mo “Aishiteru” o tsutaete… Kono machi ni umareta no wa Anata to meguriau tame Kono machi ni umareta kara Anata ni meguriaeta Ichi wa no tori ga tonde iku Namae no nai sora ni ashita o sagashite |-| Kanji= あなたの声が道しるべ 一羽の鳥が　鳴いている 名前のない空に　わたしを探して 優しさで編み続けた ゆりかごで明日へいこう 晴れの日も雨の日にも あなたを守るために かけがえのない宝物 名前のない花は　静かに眠るよ 色なき風が　呼んでいる 希う故郷　懐かしい香り 遠く幼い記憶は 陽だまりのようなぬくもり 泡沫の夢から覚め 孤独が“ひとり”と知った 授けられた翼を　羽ばたかせて 飛ぶことをやめないと約束しよう ひとりじゃない 願いはひとつだけ　あなたの幸せ 優しさで編み続けた ゆりかごで明日をいこう 晴れの日も雨の日にも 「愛してる」を伝えて… この街に生まれたのは あなたと巡り逢うため この街に生まれたから あなたに巡り逢えた 一羽の鳥が　飛んでいく 名前のない空に　明日を探して |-| English= Your voice is my guiding light A bird cries out Looking for me within a nameless sky I will head for tomorrow in this cradle woven from kindness Be it a day of rain or a day of sunshine I will be there to protect you A treasure more valuable than all A nameless flower lies in peace A colorless wind is calling Our birthplace beckons with a familiar scent Far-off, childhood memories Hold a warmth like the sunlight Awakening from a transient dream Loneliness realizes it's all alone Flapping the wings we were given, Let's promise to never stop flying! We're not alone! I have only one wish: your happiness I'll proceed to tomorrow In the cradle of tenderness I've been weaving Be it a day of rain or sunshine So I can tell you I love you I was born in this city So that I could meet you Being born in this city I was able to meet you A single bird flies onward As it searches for tomorrow in a nameless sky Characters *Violet Evergarden *Gilbert Bougainvillea Promotional Video 茅原実里「みちしるべ」 MV Short Size 『ヴァイオレット・エヴァーガーデン』ED主題歌 "violet-evergarden" Ending Theme Michishirube|TV-Size Version 茅原実里「みちしるべ」 MV Full Size 『ヴァイオレット・エヴァーガーデン』ED主題歌 "violet-evergarden" Ending Theme Michishirube|Full Version Trivia *Minori Chihara, the artist of this song, is also the voice actress for Erica Brown. Navigation Category:Music Category:Anime